


Fluffy Fluff

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, It's so damn cute, Single Dad Oz, Tickling, Toddler Oscar, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Oscar is missing! Will Ozpin find him? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: Fluffy moments [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Kudos: 37





	Fluffy Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> COME GET Y'ALLS SINGLE DAD OZ JUICE!

“Oscar! Where are you?” Ozpin called out in a playful sing song. “I’m gonna find you pinecone! Just you wait!”

Ozpin grinned as he searched the penthouse he called home just below his office. Oscar had been feeling playful that day, and after greeting him, had initiated play time. Something Ozpin was more than happy to indulge him in. A simple game of hide-and-seek. A game Oscar was quite the little master of. 

“Where are you my dear? I’m gonna getcha!” Ozpin grinned, popping his head behind the couch, but he found nothing. 

But, he did hear a musical giggle from his bedroom. Ozpin’s grin grew and he stealthily made his way to his quarters. Entering the room he quickly zeroed in on where his son was, his little form was curled up under his blankets, clearly breathing and moving about.

“I wonder if my dear little pinecone is in here.” Ozpin said theatrically. “I’ll have to look! I do so hope he's here!” 

He heard Oscar try and fail to muffle a giggle from under the blankets. He grinned and checked quickly in the closet, under the bed, even in a few drawers. Truly he looked everywhere Oscar could have hidden in the room, all the while he kept an eye on the little lump on his mattress. 

“Oh well.” Ozpin sighed dramatically. “It would seem Oscar isn’t here. I’ll have to look elsewhere.”

He pretended to leave and watched Oscar wiggle under the blanket and giggle a bit louder. He was so adorable when he thought he pulled a fast one. Ozpin truly had to fight to hold his own laughter back as he silently moved next to where Oscar was. He raised his hands above Oscar and grinned as he began tickling up and down his sides. 

Oscar shrieked and giggled, kicking and wriggling under the covers. Ozpin laughed as well, pulling the cover’s off his son and grinning at him.

“There you are! Peekaboo!” he chirped, picking his son up and kissing his cheek.

Oscar giggled and squirmed in his hold, “You tricked me!”

Ozpin chuckled, “I apologize my dear. But, I still found you fair and square. So I am the winner!”

Oscar blew a raspberry at him, so he retaliated by blowing a raspberry onto his belly. Oscar was sent into a flurry of giggles and he pushed on Ozpin’s face, trying to remove the source of the tickling.

Ozpin pulled back with a laugh, “Well, now that I have found you. What would you like to do now? Play again? Or perhaps a different game? I am at your disposal.” 

Oscar looked to be thinking rather hard about his answer, “Uuuummmm.” he pondered in that adorable toddlery way of his. After a moment though, he seemed to come to an answer. “Hugs!” was his jubilant response as he held his arms out for a hug from his father.

And it was a response Ozpin was more than happy to answer. “Of course my love.” he smiled as he brought his sweet innocent child close for a hug. Oscar giggled in his arm, his cheek nuzzling a bit against Ozpin’s neck as he snuggled closer. Ozpin brought his hand up to cup the back of Oscar’s head, holding his son in a loving, protective embrace.

When Ozpin found this child all those short years ago, he had known he would love him. But, as he often did, he forgot how deep his love could be. Life times where he wasn’t a father had dulled his memories of those times, but only dulled, not erased. And this sweet, precious bundle of sunshine and mischief had certainly reminded him. 

What he would not do for this child he held so dear to himself. What he would not give to protect him. What he would not sacrifice to guarantee his happiness and health. Whatever it took, whatever he needed, Ozpin would give without hesitation. He would do more than die for his child. For Oscar, he would live. The very hardest act of all.

“Daddy?” Oscar’s high melodic voice asked.

“Yes my dearest heart?” Ozpin responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Can I go down now?” he said, wiggling in Ozpin’s grip for emphasis. 

Ozpin placed a kiss on Oscar’s temple, “Of course sweetheart.” He set Oscar on the floor and ruffled his hair, lovingly gazing upon the most important thing in his life.

Oscar grinned and latched himself onto Ozpin’s leg, “Walk!” he adorably demanded.

Ozpin smirked and rolled his eyes, “Oh very well. I have places to be anyhow.” He began walking to the other side of the penthouse, taking a wildly giggling Oscar with him as he went.

At the other side of the penthouse was the kitchen. So, seeing as how he was in here, he decided to make a simple snack for himself and Oscar. So he set about grabbing plates, glasses, bread, strawberry jam, peanut butter, and milk. All the while as he prepared the food, he took Oscar along with him, that child had one hell of a grip. Soon the food was done, and the most difficult task began. Detaching Oscar from his leg.

“Darling aren’t you hungry?” he asked, gently tugging at the toddler latched tightly on his leg.

Oscar nodded his head and grinned against the fabric of Ozpin’s pants. “You can feed me like a little birdie! Cheep cheep!”

Ozpin couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his face, “But you’re a little boy, not a little birdie.”

“But we can pretend!” Oscar conuntered.

Ozpin’s eyebrows raised, he had him there. “True, but we should probably eat like people.”

“People eating is boring.” Oscar noted.

Ozpin sighed with amusement, looks like debate wasn’t going to work. “Ok, I have my ways to make you let go.” He grinned evilly, his hands raising with his fingers wiggling sinisterly towards the giggling freckled boy on his leg. “Last chance to let go.” 

“Never!” Oscar beamed, his eyes not leaving Ozpin’s hands as they inched ever closer to him.

“Then you leave me no choice.” Ozpin smirked, finally striking. His hands tickling his son into oblivion. Oscar laughed brightly, but didn’t let go, at least not until Ozpin snuck his way into his underarms. Oscar squealed and released his hold on his father’s leg. Ozpin grinned and moved to claw at Oscar’s belly, rocking him side to side as he did. Oscar’s laughter filled the penthouse, as well as filled Ozpin’s heart with warmth and love for his child. 

“Do you concede?” Ozpin teased.

“YEHEHES! EEHEHEHEHEHE!” Oscar howled, his hands pulling at Ozpin’s.

Ozpin grinned and picked Oscar up from the floor, setting him on his hip as he set the table with their impromptu lunches. He then sat Oscar down on the chair across from him, but once he was sitting at his own chair he saw Oscar making a face at him. Not to be outdone, Ozpin made a face right back. Oscar giggled, and made another face, and Ozpin responded in kind. Their little “battle of the faces” ended when both were giggling too much to hold a face for more than a few seconds.

“Ok, ok, time to eat.” Ozpin chuckled, raising his sandwich to his mouth, being mirrored exactly by Oscar. Ozpin grinned, and Oscar grinned back. Ozpin took a sip of milk and Oscar took a sip of milk. This managed to continue till the last bite was eaten, a true feat of concentration from the toddler in Ozpin’s opinion. 

Next was a race to see who could clean their dishes faster, a race won by Oscar (not that Ozpin gave him a head start or went purposefully slower than him, as he would never). And then to the living room where Ozpin sat upon the couch and Oscar grabbed a book from the shelf, brought it back to Ozpin, and settled himself on Ozpin’s lap.

“Ah, Alise in the Land of Wonder. A good choice.” Ozpin smiled, opening the book and beginning the story. 

He read for some time, Oscar seeming to hang on every word. Until his eyelids began to droop and his little yawns grew more and more frequent. It was when his head began falling only to snap up again that Ozpin closed the book and gently lifted the sleepy boy into his arms. 

“Nap time my dear.” he said softly, running his hand through Oscar’s dark locks.

“No. M’not tired.” Oscar hummed tiredly.

“Sure you’re not.” Ozpin smiled, as they reached Oscar’s bedroom. “But try for me ok?”

“Ok.” Oscar yawned as Ozpin tucked him gingerly under the covers.

Ozpin pet through Oscar’s hair, gently humming until Oscar’s eyes closed and his breathing evened. He watched adoringly at the sleeping angel before him and whispered, “I love you.” before placing a soft kiss of his forehead and slipping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. Have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
